ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 88 (19th December 1985)
Plot Tony tries talking to Dot but she is not interested, fearing she will spend Christmas alone. Angie is paranoid by a man in the pub, assuming he is an undercover policeman who is out to get her. The Fowlers decorate Number 45 in preparation for Christmas while Pauline cooks. Meanwhile, Andy messes up the cooking at Number 43. Arthur gives Lou a photo of Albert and Lou gets sentimental. Arthur and Michelle reminisce of Christmas pasts. Saeed tries once more to find Naima via Pauline but still has no success. Cassie turns up at Tony's flat claiming Hannah's partner has hit her. Lofty wrongly assumes that Simon has been stealing from the pub. Ethel suspects Tony of fancying Dot and tells Lou. The family then burst into Lou's room and decorate it; she finally accepts that the front room is now her bedroom. Naima visits Pauline and is left responsible for her and Saeed's marriage breakdown when Pauline makes a remark about her. Ethel walks into The Vic and sees Tony and Dot sharing a drink together. Tony and Dot reach an understanding with each other, and Tony agrees to help put Dot's Christmas decorations up for her. When Tony gets home he asks why Cassie is at his flat. Cassie explains that Neville hit her, but when Tony learns that he smacked her because she was trying to find her presents he tells Cassie he agrees with Neville, and takes her back home. Den learns that money has been stolen from the jukebox and is furious. He gives Kathy, Lofty and Simon seven days for one of them to own up to stealing else they will all be fired. He then says Christmas is cancelled before walking outside and shouting at the carol singers. Cast Regular cast *Den Watts - Leslie Grantham *Angie Watts - Anita Dobson *Lofty Holloway - Tom Watt *Lou Beale - Anna Wing *Pauline Fowler - Wendy Richard *Arthur Fowler - Bill Treacher *Pete Beale - Peter Dean *Kathy Beale - Gillian Taylforth *Ethel Skinner - Gretchen Franklin *Michelle Fowler - Susan Tully *Debbie Wilkins - Shirley Cheriton *Andy O'Brien - Ross Davidson *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Tony Carpenter - Oscar James *Kelvin Carpenter - Paul J. Medford *Cassie Carpenter - Delanie Forbes *Simon Wicks - Nick Berry *Saeed Jeffery - Andrew Johnson *Naima Jeffery - Shreela Ghosh *Martin Fowler - Jon Peyton Price (Uncredited) *Mary Smith - Linda Davidson (Uncredited) Guest cast *Raymond - Mark White Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and hallway *3B Albert Square - Living room *43 Albert Square - Kitchen *45 Albert Square - Kitchen, backroom and front room *Bridge Street Market Notes *Ian Beale (Adam Woodyatt) is credited despite not making an appearance. *Mary Smith (Linda Davidson) is uncredited despite having dialogue. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'Look you lot. I don't intend employing tea-leaves. I am not having some thief nicking from me'. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 21,250,000 viewers (1st place - combined figure including repeat). Category:1985 episodes